1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for cooling items within refrigeration systems. In particular, this apparatus and method favorably cool an item quicker than the refrigeration system can alone.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,611 discloses a device and process for maintaining a bottle of wine at a predetermined temperature while the wine is being served. The device is operated in the ambient environment near the point of wine consumption. It can be used either by itself to cool the wine bottle from ambient temperature or to maintain the temperature of a wine bottle that has previously been cooled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,932 discloses a portable ice chest with racks and trays for food and beverages, replaceable ice cubes as cooling elements, and a battery powered, motor driven fan. This ice chest is a self contained refrigeration system with its own ice compartment as a cooling means.